


The 5 Things Sam Notices About Dean and the 1 He Doesnt part 2:  Reality Kicks In.

by devotedtodean



Series: 5 Things [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sam In Panties, Switching, Top Dean, Top Sam, Video Recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up piece to 5 Things Sam Notices About Dean and the 1 He Doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam's been hiding something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyP/gifts).



> I don't own anything or anyone. This is mejust playing with the beautiful boys.
> 
> Had a lovely comment asking for a follow up for an earlier fic.
> 
> So this one is for you LadyP.
> 
> Hope you like it !
> 
> Xoxo

Dean is worried.

He can't find his amulet anywhere. 

It was where it usually is last night, right around his neck, the same place its been for years, except for the time he let Cas borrow it to find God.

For the short time he was seperated from it he didn't feel whole and since he had got it back he hadn't taken it off, not once, but now it was missing.

He had checked in his sheets and under the motel bed too.

He retraced his steps around the kitchen and bathroom but his amulet was gone.

_Shit!_

He sat on his bed, panicking, before he saw something glint underneath his brothers bed.

Dean jumped up and reached under, his fingers touched metal and he pulled...It was heavy, too heavy to be Dean's charm.

He pulled it anyway, curious now.

It was only Sam's shabby old backpack, but why was it pushed so far under the bed?

Dean looked behind him to the door of their motel room. Sam could be back any minute, he'd just gone to get take-out.

Dean didn't want to get caught snooping.

Thinking to himself that he would hear the roar of his baby's engine when Sam got back, he pulled the bag closer and flipped it open.

The first thing he pulled out was a bottle of lube. Ok. Not unexpected.

The second iten was a pair of black lace panties.

Some hook-up of Sam's must have left them behind. Dean felt like he had just been punched in the chest.

He had no right to be jealous, for fucks sake! This was his little brother, his beautiful, tall, muscular little brother, of course Sam's gonna be having sex.

"Lucky bitches," Dean mumbled like a petulant child.

Once more Dean delved into Sam's backpack. Two things left; Sam's mini-camcorder, which Dean sets aside and..what feels like a magazine, but it's pushed right to the bottom of the bag. Dean wriggled it free and glanced at it.

Yeah, as suspected, a skin mag.

Dean's about to throw it back into the holdall when....

_"Hell!"_

Those are naked men!!


	2. revalation

Dean opened the first page of the magazine. 

It was pretty hot!

But not as hot as the realisation that his baby brother liked boys!

Dean shook his head. Whether Sam was gay or not was irrelevant. Dean was still his brother and Sam would still punch him out, or be all; 

" _Eew dude! You're fucking weird, get away from me freak!"_

if Dean told him how he felt.

 

Dean turned the next page.

_Christ on a cracker!_

The picture is of two men, one positioned behind the other, obviously fucking..But this isnt what surprised Dean.

It was the cut out photographs taped over the real faces of the men in the picture.

It appeared that Sam was a bottom from the way his face was stuck onto the dude with his ass in the air.

Dean glanced across.

" _Holy fucking shit!'_

This time Dean said it aloud.

His own face was staring back at him, apparently giving it to  _fake_ Sammy good and hard.

Deans jaw dropped.

Did Sam want him as badly as he wanted Sam?

Dean was confused.

Should he tell Sam what he'd found.

Would Sam be angry, embaressed, maybe take off?

Dean couldn't risk it.

He threw the things back into the bag, taking one more look at  _that_ page before closing it and replacing it.

He picked up the camcorder.

Instinctively he turned it on and pressed play for the last recording.

It was date stamped two weeks ago and Dean recognised the hideous sheets on the bed the camera was pointed at as those in a motel they'd spent just two nights at.

After a few seconds Sam walks into shot.

_FUCKING HELL !!!_

Dean gaped at the image of his brother naked. Sam's hard cock was jutting out from his body, long and thick.

Dean was salivating. He hadn't even realised until now that he was palming his straining cock.

He jumped when he hears the Impala pull up outside.

_Shit Shit Shit!_

Dean turned the camcorder off, rammed it in the bag and shoved it back under the bed.

He ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Looking into the mirror over the wash basin he saw his wide pupils and flushed skin.

 


	3. Dean in the Shower

"Dean?"

"In the bathroom Sammy!"

His words came out high pitched and broken.

Dean cleared his throat and deepened his voice.

"Just getting in the shower."

"Now?"

Sam was on the other side of the door.

"Your food will get cold."

"Won't be long." Dean told him and switched the shower on.

He heard Sam grumble and walk away.

Dean quickly removed his clothes, his still hard dick bouncing out when he pulled down his boxer briefs.

He stepped under the warm water, the image he had seen of his little brother on the screen still in his foremost thoughts.

_Damn!_

He wished he had got the chance to see the rest of the tape.

His hand moved down to his throbbing cock. He knew this wouldnt take long.

Running his thumb back and forth over the head of his dick, he stifled a moan, not sure if Sam could hear.

He took hold of his long shaft and began a slow, steady movement up and down, all the time picturing what Sam had been about to do while filming himself.

_"Oh Jesus!"_

Dean murmered quietly, picking up the speed of his strokes, his cock aching for release.

Resting his back on the cold tiles behind him, he began rapidly fucking into his fist, his teeth clenched so as not to cry out.

"Gnnnnn!"

Dean grunted as his cum was pumped out and up his stomach hard and fast.

He stroked himself through his orgasm until finally, he was left panting. The warm water washing all trace of his cum away.

He stepped from the shower and dried off as fast as he could, wrapping a towel around his hips before opening the bathroom door.

 

 


	4. Interim

Sam was sat on his bed when he looked up and saw Dean, naked but for a tiny motel towel.

_Holy shit!_

Drops of water were still running from his hair and as Dean hurriedly pulled on a pair of jeans under the towel to cover his legs, Sam caught a glimpse of his brothers amazing ass.

Sam needed to distract himself, then he remembered..

" Hey Dean, I found this on the floor earlier."

The necklace!

Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

He stretched his hand to take it from Sam and softly clasped his hand around Sams.

The tender touch sent a jolt straight to Sams already hard cock.

Sam stood up, covering his crotch with the bag of burgers and fries, very casually he thought, he took a seat at the table and tucked his chair up as much as he could.

There...that should cover the huge bulge that had appeared in his jeans.

He set the bag of food on the table. Dean walked over, still shirtless. He leant over Sam and grabbed a burger.

Sam turned his head for a second, Dean's nipple was a inch from his mouth, if he stuck his tongue out now he could lick the hard bud...

Sam let out a small groan.

"You ok Sammy?"

Dean was moving to sit on the other side of the table.

"Um..yeah, just have a stiff ... neck."

He rolled his head, pretending to ease an ache then stretched.

Dean stopped mid-bite of his burger, his jaw slack.

Sam's shirt had pulled up when he stretched to expose his washboard abs and Dean could see Sams stairway to heaven disappearing under the table.

"Eww dude! Chew with your mouth closed!"

Sam threw a napkin at him and smiled.

Dean's stomach rolled and he really didn't want to eat now. He wanted to fuck.

He dropped his burger onto the wrapper and got up. Walking over to his bed, he pulled on a shirt and some socks.

" Are you cold Dean?"

Sam was puzzled.

"Going out Sammy."

"But you havent finished eating."

Dean put on his boots and leather jacket."

"I can't take any more Sammy," he mumbled as he grabbed his keys.

He hoped Sam thought he was just talking about the burger.

He shut the door behind him, got into his baby and drove to the nearest bar.

 

Yen minutes later Sam was still sat, his food cold in front of him.

Had he done something to piss Dean off?

He got up, throwing the discarded food in the trash. He flipped the t.v on and lay down on his bed.

What did Dean mean with his parting sentence?

He couldn't know how Sam felt. He had worked so hard to hide his feelings from his big brother.

He curled up on the bed and stared blankly at the t.v screen.


	5. Dean Hooks Up.

The pretty ebony haired girl had been making eyes at him for a while.

Dean downed his shot of whisky and winked at her.

Sie took that as her cue and came towards him, swaying her hips.

Her caramel coloured skin was heavily made up but she kinda reminded Dean of Cassie.

"Buy you a drink?" He asked.

She smiled and sat on the bar stool next to him.

"I'll take a beer."

Dean motioned the waiter for more drinks.

"I'm Dean."

"Hey Dean, I'm Samantha."

_Oh great!_

 

 

Two drinks later they were in the back of the Impala.

Deans hand was buried in Samantha's panties as she jerked his cock clumsily.

She came quietly. Her shuddering body was the only way Dean could tell he had done his job.

He might not be really into this girl but he wasn't gonna leave her unsatisfied.

He knocked her hand off his dick and took over himself as she bent her head to take the head of Dean's cock in her mouth.

He closed his eyes, seeing his brother there instead.

" Fuck fuck, ohh Sammy! Dean moaned as he came.

When he opened his eyes, she was smiling at him.

"No-one ever called me Sammy before."

Dean thanked God for the coincidence in the name now, cos that could have been embarressing.

He got out of the car and held the door open for her.

"Can I drop you home or something?" He asked her.

"No, I'm gonna go get another drink." 

She motioned back to the bar.

"You wanna join me?" Sie asked hopefully.

"I gotta get going, sorry."

 

When he parked outside the motel room all the lights were out but he could make out the t.v flickering through the curtains.

He opened the door quietly and saw Sam curled up in bed, the television was playing to itself.

Dean stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers, turned the t.v off and got into his bed. 

He looked over at his brother and wondered how deeply asleep he was....Dean desperately wanted to watch the rest of that video, but the bag was still under Sams bed.

He decided he couldn't take the chance. Rolling over, his back towards Sam, he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Watching the Video

When he woke up the curtains were still drawn but sunlight was shining in around the thin material.

He glanced at Sam's bed, it was neatly made. Dean saw a piece of paper on the pillow.

He climbed out of bed and picked up the note.

 

_Dean_

_Bobby called. A hunter nearby needs_

_help with some research. Gone to_

_The local records office. Back later_

_Sam_

 

Dean blinked.

Sam could be gone hours.

Dean dived under Sams bed, hoping he hadn't taken the backpack.

He hadn't!

Dean opened it  and pulled the video camera out.

He switched it on and took it back to his bed, sitting back against the pillows.

He started the recording from the beginning again....

And there was Sam, naked and glorious.

Dean guessed that the camera had been positioned on something stable at the end of the bed.

Sam put himself in a position identical to the one Dean was sat in as he watched, sat back against the pillows, his long legs stretched out down the bed.

Sam's hard cock was resting on his stomach as he reached into the drawer next to the bed and removed a bottle of lube.

It was the same one Dean had found in his bag.

Sam poured some lube onto his hand and warmed it a little in his palm before slowly stroking his big cock.

He looked up at the camera and smiled.

Dean's hard cock twitched.

" _Jesus!"_

He paused the video and set it down on the bed so he could take off his boxers and shirt.

Now naked, he picked up the camcorder and pressed play.

Sam was running his finger tips across the leaking slit of his cock, then he brought them to his mouth and sucked on them.

"Holy fuck!"

Dean gasped and took hold of his own cock as he watched Sam enjoying the taste of his own pre-cum.

Sam took his fingers back to his cock again, taking a firm grip now he moved his hand over his thick length.

His other hand was on his chest, moving over the hard muscle before squeezing his nipple hard.

Sam tipped his head back in a moan and the same noise escaped from Dean as he watched his little brother getting off.

"Ohh oh Mmmmm."

Dean kept one hand moving steadily over his pulsing hard-on as he used the other to gently tug his balls.

On the screen, it looked as though Sam was about to do the same thing, but his hand only grazed his balls for a second as he spread his legs and brought his knees up.

" Oh Jesus fucking Christ!"

Dean gasped loudly as Sam circled his puckered hole with a lubed finger before pushing into his ass slowly.

" Yeah, oh God yeah!"

Dean heard Sam pant as his finger sank into his ass as deep as it could.

As Sam plunged another finger in alongside the first, he arched his back and moved his hand faster over his solid cock.

Dean matched Sam's speed on his own huge, aching cock, using his pre-cum to make the motion smooth.

"Fuck! Fuck!"

He watched his little brother fucking himself with three fingers now, sweat beading on his forehead, his hand now jerking his cock eratically.

" Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum, gonna cum! Oh fuck me Dean! Fuck me good big brother! Ahh Jesus! "

Thick ropes of cum shot up Sam's stomach and chest.

 

Dean didn't see Sam stroke himself through the rest of his orgasm, his eyes were tightly closed. 

What Sam had said when he came tipped Dean over the edge.

He let go of the camcorder as his own orgasm ripped through every molecule of his body, his cum flowing freely.

" Oh fuck yeah Sammy..holy shit! "

When he finally came down from his post orgasmic high Dean picked up the video device.

It had stopped playing.

He wound it back to the minute just before Sam came and heard those words again.

This time he was able to continue watching as Sam slowed his strokes and rode the waves if his orgasm muttering;

"So good Dean, so fucking good to your Sammy."

Dean watched Sam take his fingers from his ass and slowly crawl down the bed, so his face was right in front of the camera.

"Dean, one day I might have the balls to show you this tape, but its unlikely, as being in love with you, my big brother, and wanting your cock in my ass aren't things i think you want to hear. "

Then his baby brother put his lips to the camera lens and kissed it.

" Love you Dee. Always have and always will."

The picture goes black.

 


	7. Dean Makes His Move

Dean got showered and dressed in a daze.

He put the video camera and bag back where they belonged and picked up his cell.

" Hey Sammy. You gonna be long?"

Dean's fingers grasped the amulet which was back around his neck.

" Dean, hi. I'm almost done here, should be back in thirty minutes."

"Ok cool." 

He hung up.

 

Dean knew that they had to talk about this but how the hell did he start **that**  conversation?

_Hi Sammy! So, you want my dick?_

Nope!

_Hey little brother, you wanna watch a chick flick and make out?_

Nuh uh.

_Baby Boy! You sure look good naked with your fingers in your ass!_

Not the best way to approach the subject.

 

By the time he heard Sam pull up outside he still hadn't got a clue what to say...That was until his little brother walked into the motel room and Dean knew what to do instantly.

Sam had turned to shut the door behind him and suddenly Dean was there.

Sam's back was pressed up against the door and his lips were pressed against his big brothers.

One of Deans hands snaked behind Sams neck pulling him into the kiss. Deans tongue was sliding across Sams lips slowly, asking to be let in and  _God help him_ Sams lips parted and he moaned as Dean explored his mouth with his hot tongue.

Deans other hand was on Sams hip, drawing him forward to grind the hard cock in his jeans against his baby brother.

Sam broke the kiss.

" Fuck Dean!" He growled quietly as his hand grasped into Deans hair and pulled his head back so he could press his lips to the scorching hot skin of Deans throat.

"Mmmmm"

Dean was moaning gently now, moving both his hands around to grip Sams firm ass roughly.

"Bed..bed," Sam was muttering against Deans collarbone as he licked and nipped.

Dean tried to back up towards his bed without breaking contact with Sam.

They stumbled across the room, hands glued to each other, until Deans calves hit the bed.

He put his hands on either side of Sams face, stroking along his jawline with his thumb.

"Are you sure Baby Boy?" He asked, his voice deep and broken.

Sam looked into the incredible green eyes, pupils blown. Dean had never looked so hot.

"I'm sure Dean, Ive wanted this, wanted you so bad for years and we aren't stopping now."

 

 

 


	8. Hells yeah!

Dean kissed him, holding his face, his soft tender lips connecting gently with Sams.

As the kiss deepened Deans body felt like it was on fire.

He pulled his t-shirt over his head quickly and gasped as soon as he felt Sams large hands exploring his torso.

Sams fingers travelled Deans pecs, teasing his nipples, making Dean shiver with longing, before moving down his six pack of toned abs then running one finger down his big brothers happy trail.

" Oh God Sammy!"

Deans shaking fingers were trying to unbutton Sams shirt.

"Let me Dean."

Dean nodded and watched as Sam took off his top shirt and then his tee.

Now it was Deans turn to explore, his hands roaming over hard muscle before wrapping his arms behind Sam, fingers digging into the flesh just above the taller mans shoulder blades.

Their bare chests pressed together as Sam mashed his mouth down onto Deans, teeth clashing, tongues tangled.

Dean thrust his hips forward to meet his brothers, hard cocks grinding against each other as Sam pulled Dean down onto the bed on top of him.

The older brother straddled the younger, each hand wrapped around Sams wrists, pinning him down as he kissed across his clavicle and bit and sucked hard at the tender flesh just beneath.

" Oh Jesus Dean!"

Sam arched his back, willing Dean to suck and bite harder.

"Mark me up Dean! Oh, fuckin' love it!" He told Dean huskily.

Dean pushed Sams wrists harder into the mattress as he sank his teeth into him.

" Fuck yeah" Sam groaned and wriggled, pushing his rock hard cock against Dean.

Dean grunted and let go of Sams wrists. He sat up and began quickly unbuckling Sams belt and unzipping his jeans. He moved off his little brother to pull them off.

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam.

"Commando Sammy?"

Sam smiled and shrugged.

Dean dragged his eyes down Sams body, naked and hard for him.

His little brother was actually his  _very fucking hung_ brother! 

Dean quickly took off the rest of his own clothes and Sam eyed him hungrily, licking his lips when he looked at Deans thick cock, pre-cum beading on the tip.

"You wanna suck my cock Baby Boy?"

Sam nodded eagerly.

" Fuck yeah I do!"

Dean moved to kneel next to Sams head, he rubbed his large dick over Sams lips, the pre-cum glistening across them.

Sam slicked his tongue across the sensitive spot under the head of his brothers cock and watched it twitch.

Dean gasped.

" Oh hells yeah!"

Sam opened his mouth as wide as he could to take Deans thick cock and pushed forward, his lips sliding over it, his big brothers dick hitting the back of his throat.

"F..f..fuck" Dean stuttered.

He twisted his fists into Sams hair as Sams mouth moved back and forth on his cock, rolling his tongue across the head and hollowing his cheeks as he sucked, repeatedly deep throating Deans cock.

"Shit! Sammy stop, you're gonna make me cum" Dean moaned.

Sam released Dean from his mouth slowly.

Dean bent to claim Sams mouth with his own, kissing him fiercely until both of their lips were swollen and bruised.

Dean moved himself between Sams thighs.

He took Sams long cock into his hand and ran his thumb through the pre-cum that was leaking heavily from the slit, then he pushed his thumb into Sams mouth.

Sam moaned and rolled his tongue around the digit, tasting himself.

"Fuck Sammy! Jesus you are so fucking hot!"

Deans hand went back to Sams cock, slowly working over it, making a fist around the hardness then he bent his head to run his tongue over Sams balls.

The younger brother gasped and thrust up into Deans hand, desperate for his release.

"Not yet Sammy Boy."

Dean let go of Sams dick and heard his brother whine.

"Open wide Sammy."

He smiled at his brother as he pushed his knees up to his chest.


	9. Dean tops

"Jesus Dean, what are you....Oohhhh!"

Deans tongue was softly lapping and stroking over Sams ass hole.

"Omigod omigod!" Sam babbled.

His big brother was now pushing his tongue into Sam and Sam was coming apart.

" Oh Jesus! Fuck me Dean! Fuck me now!" Sam was pleading.

Dean took no notice and kept on easing his tongue into Sams tight ring. The taste of his baby brother was incredible.

Sam was squirming, pushing his ass down onto Deans face. 

"More Dean! Gimme more please!" 

Sam was begging, his voice breaking.

Dean knelt up, letting Sams legs rest on the bed.

"Deeeee, don't stop! Why're you stopping?" 

Sams voice was needy and desperate.

"Relax Sammy Boy, you want more..then we need lube."

He spoke softly, stroking Sams thigh.

"M...my bag. Under my bed."

Dean smiled to himself as he jumped off the bed, returning a few seconds later with the bottle.

Sam spread his legs wide again and watched as Dean knelt between them and poured lube onto his fingers.

"Relax Sammy, I got you." 

Dean whispered as he slowly began to slide a finger into Sams puckered hole.

" Oh God Dean!"

Sam was pushing down taking Deans finger deeply.

Dean added a second finger, the fit was tighter now and Sam was keening.

Scissoring his fingers in small movements Dean opened Sam up enough to add a third finger.

" Oh fuck oh fuck ohhh!"

Sams hand wrapped around his own cock as he slammed his ass down hard on Deans fingers.

Dean grunted.

" So fucking beautiful Sammy! You got me so fucking horny. I gotta get my cock inside you!"

"Fuck yeah! Jesus Dean! You gonna fuck me hard with your big cock? Gonna fuckin' split me in two?"

Dean loved that Sam had a filthy mouth.

"God Sammy, you're such a fuckin' dirty slut for me.

As Dean poured lube on his aching cock with his free hand. He buried the fingers of his other hand deeper inside his brother until he hit what he was searching for.

" Oh hell big brother, right there, fuck!"

Dean kept stroking over the same spot.

Sam was rolling his hips and begging incoherently.

"FuckmepleaseDeanohgodohgod!!"

Moving his fingers Dean lined up his thick cock with Sams twitching hole and pushed forward slowly.

"Ohhhhh yes"

Sam moaned, a mixture of pleasure and pain coursing through him.

With just the head of his throbbing cock inside Sams tight heat Dean stopped, giving his brother time to adjust.

Seconds later Sam gave a small nod.

_Thank God!_

Dean slid his hands onto the back of Sams thighs and pushed his knees back towards his chest, raising Sams ass, allowing Deans thick length to slide in deeper. Dean stopped again but Sam shook his head.

"Gimme all of your big cock. Fill me up!"

"Fuck Sammy!" Dean grunted loudly as he thrust into Sams ass until he bottomed out.

_Shit! He wasn't gonna last long._

He began to move, slowly at first as Sam was so tight.

Dean moved faster, he was hitting up against Sams prostate repeatedly.

" Oh Christ, fuck Dean yeah! Fuck me harder, deeper!"

Sams voice was loud, he was losing control.

He moved his hand quickly over his huge cock and Dean rammed into his tight ass hard and fast.

"Gonna cum for me Baby Boy? Gonna lose it on your big brothers hard dick?"

Deans voice was rough. He had been holding back his own orgasm, wanting to feel Sam cum first.

"Fuck yeah Dean! I'm gonna cum so hard with your cock in my ass!"

Dean snapped his hips faster and faster, heat rising in the pit of his stomach. He was so close. His fingers were digging into Sams thighs hard enough to leave bruises.

He felt his brothers ass clamp down on his cock as Sams body jerked, cum splashing up across his stomach and some onto Deans chest.

 _"_ Holy shit, holy shit Dean fuck!"

Deans own orgasm hit him and he pounded deeply into Sam, filling him with his cum.

" Fuck Baby Boy! Damn you're so fucking good, Jesus Sammy!"

Dean moaned as he fell apart.

 

 

 


	10. Small Confessions

Dean collapsed on top of his brother, Sams cum slick between their bodies.

Sam wrapped his legs around Deans, not letting him pull out yet. He could feel Deans cum trickling from his ass and loved the sensation.

Deans face was tucked into Sams neck, kissing lightly.

" So long Dean, I've wanted this for so long," Sam whispered, running his fingers lightly through his big brothers hair.

"Me too Baby Boy."

"Really?"

Sam was genuinely surprised.

"Why now then Dean? How did you know I...?"

Sam finally let Dean move to lie next to him.

" Oh shit Sammy, you're gonna be mad."

Dean pulled Sams head to his chest and put his arm around  his little brothers shoulders.

Sam looked up at him.

"I don't think anything could spoil my mood right now Dean, so tell me."

 

Dean explained about losing his charm and how he had found Sams bag and the contents.

He tensed, waiting for Sams reaction.

Sam was laughing.

" Oh dude! You're telling me all this happened now because i borrowed your necklace?"

Dean was relieved that Sam wasn't angry but...

"Wait...What?....You took my amulet?"

Sam blushed.

"I wanted to wear it when I....you know...

I slipped it over your head when you were asleep but then i couldn't put it back on you, so I thought I'd tell you I found it but then Bobby called and I forgot about it."

Dean hugged his little brother tight and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

" So Dean..?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Was it just the last recording you watched? None of the others?"

"There was more!?"

"You found the panties didn't you?"

Dean shrugged.

" Yeah I did...wait, do you...are they, ya know.. _yours?"_

Sam chuckled.

"Wanna watch some more home movies later? Then maybe you can wrap those sexy legs around me while i fuck your pretty ass."

Dean grinned.

So Sam wasn't just a bottom, he would get a turn.

" Fuck I love you Sammy."

"Love you too Dee."

 


	11. Strip Tease

Earlier they had showered together and gone back to bed, falling asleep quickly wrapped in each others arms.

Sam snuggled into his big brother and put his hand on Deans flat stomach, circling his fingers on the hot, smooth skin.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

" So you all rested up Baby Boy?"

Sam smiled, his fingers moving into the soft curls of Deans pubic hair.

" Uh huh." Sam replied. " You wanna watch a movie?"

It took Dean a moment to realise what Sam meant, then he grinned and nodded.

Sam got out of bed and snatched his bag, pulling the camcorder out.

Dean had got up.

"Just gotta take a leak."

Sam sat back on the bed, his back against the headboard but his legs spread.

Dean came out of the bathroom.

"Mmm mmm. Looking good little brother."

Sam laughed and patted the mattress between his legs.

"Sit." He told Dean.

Dean settled himself between Sams long legs, his back pressed to Sams broad chest.

The younger brother wrapped one arm around Deans waist, holding him close, in the other he held the recorder.

Sam selected the first recording on the machine, made six months earlier.

" We should have made popcorn" Dean joked.

Sam bit lightly on Deans shoulder.

"Ouch! You're meaner as a boyfriend than you are as a brother" Dean said trying not to smile.

He looked back to the screen.

The camera was pointing at a wall this time when Sam walked into view, smiling and brushing his bangs out of his face.

"Dude! You have clothes on in this one!" Dean objected.

Sam squeezed his brothers waist and grinned.

"Just watch Dean."

Dean relaxed back against his brother again, resting his hands on Sams thighs.

Music started playing on the video and the Sam on the video said;

"This is for you Dean, my gorgeous sexy brother."

The dulcet tones of Marvin Gayes' Let's Get It On plays as Sam starts to unbutton his shirt.

_.              I've been really tryin' baby_

_Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so_

_long_

_And if you feel, like I feel baby_

_Then come on, oh come on_

_Let's get it on, oh baby_

 

Dean grinned as Sam on screen began to sing along as he stripped out of his shirt.

Screen Sam began slowly unfastening his jeans, swaying his ass in time to the music.

"Damn Sammy Boy, you could make a fortune doing this professionally, so fucking hot!"

Dean started running his fingers over Sams thighs as he watched the recording of Sam stop before pulling his jeans down, teasingly running his hands over the hard muscles of his chest and abs.

Screen Sam turned his ass to the camera, wriggling his hips slowly and grabbing his ass as the music continued.

 

                _There's nothin' wrong with me_

_lovin' you baby love, love_

_And givin' yourself to me can never_

 be _wrong_

_If the love is true oh baby._

 

Screen Sam was now pulling down his jeans. He looked over his shoulder at the camera and winked, as his jeans hit the floor so did Deans jaw...

The black lace panties fit Sams beautiful ass perfectly.

He stepped out of his jeans and turned his body back to camera, hips still swaying to the music as he caressed his body.

"Wish these were your hands on me Dee." Screen Sam whispered.

He tipped his head back, running his fingers lightly over his throat as the other hand headed south to the huge cock barely being contained by the flimsy lace panties.

Screen Sam pulled the waistband of the panties forward and let his hard cock spring up.

He was now stroking the slit of his cock with one finger, dragging it through his pre-cum.

 

                _You don't have to worry that it's wrong_

_If the spirit moves ya_

_Let me groove you good_

 

Sam was singing as he tucked the front of the panties under his balls and gripped his cock with two hands and began to smoothly masturbate.

Dean could barely take his eyes from the screen. His dick had never been harder.

He grabbed Sams hand from around his waist and pushed it down to his cock.

Sam stroked him slowly, dragging his fingers over Deans hard-on.

Screen Sam was talking now as he jerked off.

"Big brother, I want to fuck you so bad. Want this big hard cock in your sweet ass.

Would you like that Dean? Want your baby brother to fuck you hard until you scream?" 

The Sam on video was fucking hard into his fists now, his body twitching and tensing as he cried out; 

"Holy fuck Dean, I'm gonna cum so hard! So deep in your fuckin' ass...Fuck!"

Screen Sam's cum shot up his chest and ran down his stomach.

Dean groaned as real Sam pushed his hard cock into Dean's back and squeezed his balls.

" Oh hell Sammy! You are so fucking hot! Loved the pretty panties Baby Boy."

Sam dropped his head and sank his teeth into the side of Dean's neck making his brother moan.

" So big brother, you gonna let me fuck you?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Good Boy Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I havent posted for a few days but here is some more filth :)
> 
> Xoxo

Sam spoke quietly into Deans ear as he reached under his balls to run his finger across Deans taint.

" Oh fuck yeah!" Dean gasped.

He opened his legs wider for Sam to stretch his long fingers down to his tight hole.

Sam circled his puckered entrance teasingly.

"Get on your knees Dean."

Dean did as he was told, leaning down onto his elbows, presenting his perfect ass to his little brother.

He felt Sams large hands on his ass, kneading the muscle beneath the pale skin.

Then Dean felt teeth nibbling and lips kissing his butt cheeks.

"Sorry big brother, it's just your ass looks good enough to...eat."

Sam pulled Deans ass cheeks apart and licked a stripe from the back of Deans balls to the top of his ass crack, lingering for a second on the tight pink kiss in the centre.

"Fuck Sammy!" Dean moaned loudly.

Sam was now concentrating all his attention on Deans hole, circling the tip of his tongue over the eager flesh.

The older brother pushed his ass out further.

"Fuck my ass with your tongue Sammy, wan' it deep as you can."

Sam growled as he began little thrusts of his tongue into Dean, slowly at first until his big brother was begging for more.

"Jesus Baby Boy, feels so fucking good, your fucking tongue is Oohhh..."

Sam had buried his face in Deans ass, making love to Deans hole with his mouth.

"Fucking hell Sammy! You gotta fuck me now!" 

Sam was kneeling behind Dean now, his hard cock nestled upright between his brothers cheeks as he rutted slowly.

" You so fucking desperate for my cock big brother? Want it without proper prep? "

Deans dick was hard and leaking pre-cum and just feeling Sams thick dick sliding along the crack of his ass was giving him palpatations, he needed Sam inside him.

"Have you ever even been fucked before Dean?  'Cos I could barely even get my tongue in your tight hole."

Sams voice was strained as he tried to control his urge to just force his way into his brother.

Dean was lowering his hips, desperately trying to get some friction on his dick.

Sam swung an arm under his stomach and hoisted him back up, jamming Deans tailbone against his long throbbing cock, the skin of Deans sweat soaked back pressed tightly to Sams chest.

"Answer me Dean. You ever taken dick?" Sam whispered before flicking his tongue behind Deans ear.

Keeping one hand on Deans abdomen, holding them together he let the other caress the head of his brothers straining cock. Running his fingers through pre-cum and spreading it under the lip of the bulbous head.

" Fuck! "

Dean tried to grind into Sams hand but it was gone, moved to his hip.

"Ahh, No Sammy, never been fucked, was waiting for you ."

Dean was panting so hard he thought he would hyperventilate. 

"Shhhh Dee,"  Sam stroked his brothers hip softly to calm him down " You wanna cum before i fuck you, take the edge off, help you relax?" 

Dean nodded, whimpering. He was too tightly wound to last much longer and needed release.

" Ok big brother, here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna suck your cock til you cum then lie you down and get your ass all opened up for my big dick to slide into. Okay?"

"Yes, yes, please Sammy..."

"Don't move Dean."

Sam told him as he released his hold on him.

Dean stayed where he was, on his knees, hard cock swaying in front of him begging for attention.

Sam moved off the bed and knelt on the rough carpet, his body long enough that his mouth was perfectly level with Deans erection.

Sam wrapped a hand around Deans balls and tugged, bringing the heavy length to his lips.

Dean slid into the warm wet hole that was Sams mouth and met little resistance as he pushed forward, the head of his cock grazing the roof of Sams mouth.

"Holy shit!" Dean gasped.

He knotted his fingers into his little brothers hair as Sam hollowed his cheeks and sucked, tightening the grip of his palate around Deans thick member.

"Shit Sammy! I can't...I'm gonna.."

Sam pushed forward, taking Deans cock to the back of his throat.

"Gggnnnn!" 

Dean grunted as he spilled his load into Sams mouth, tightly pulling Sams hair as his hips jerked and twitched. 

When his mouth had milked every drop from Dean Sam pulled his mouth off.

" You can lie down Dean."

Sam told him softly, and, as if he had been waiting for Sams permission, Dean collapsed onto the bed.

Sam climbed onto the bed between his brothers relaxed legs and stroked his thighs.

" Good boy Dean, now lets get you ready for my cock."


	13. Sam Tops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to this last chapter, thankyou for sticking with me and please let me know what you think.
> 
> Will take any comments on board and if you have any requests just say :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this sequel.
> 
> Xoxo

" Can you roll over Dean? Back on your knees for me?"

Dean nodded and with Sams assistance managed to pull his heavy limbs underneath him, his head resting on his forearms, his ass on display.

Sam picked up the lube off the bed and liberally coated his fingers.

He stroked over Deans rim, taking his time, sliding his fingers over his brothers quivering hole.

One finger slowly slid into Dean to the first knuckle and Dean drew in a sharp breath.

" Oh yeah Sammy."

Sam slid his long finger in and out of his brother, moving up to the second knuckle.

" You ready for another Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy, more," whined Dean.

Sam slid a second finger in his brothers ass next to the other, stretching Deans hole.

Dean winced a little as Sam began a twisting motion, fucking Dean open with his fingers.

" You ok big brother?"

Sam placed his other hand on the small of Deans back lovingly.

" Oh Jesus yes!" Dean breathed deeply. "Feels real good Sammy."

Satisfied that he wasn't hurting Dean too much Sam plunged his fingers deeper searching for and finding Deans prostate.

" Shit Baby Boy! Fuck! Right fucking there!" Dean gasped.

Sam stroked the spot over and over until he had Dean writhing and cursing a string of profanities.

"Fuckfuck..ohshit..Jesus fucking Christ! You gotta fuck me right now Sammy ! I need your big dick Baby Boy!"

"You're not open enough Dee, that's only two fingers, I gotta..."

"No Sammy!" Dean objected, his voice breaking. "Now..please..Sammy pleeeease."

Hearing his brother begging for his hard cock was like a bolt of electricity through Sams crotch.

He would give him what he wanted, what They had both wanted for so fucking long.

He pulled his fingers away from Dean and poured a good amount of lube onto his huge cock.

He was so hard with the knowledge that he was finally going to be inside the man every fibre of his being had craved for. His big brother.

The head of Sams cock was leaking pre-cum as he rubbed it over Deans virgin hole.

He pushed against the resistance slightly.

" Fuck Dean you gotta relax or I'm not gonna get in."

Dean exhaled.

"Give it to me Baby Boy."

Sam slowly thumbed the round purple head of his hard cock into Deans ass.

" Oh fuckin' Jesus!" Dean moaned.

Sam stilled, breathing heavily.

He pushed a little further, Deans ass gripped him tightly.

Sam began to stroke and caress Deans back.

"C'mon Dean, Relax sugar" he whispered soothingly. "Gotta relax if you want me to fill you up."

"Oh God Sammy, so fucking big."

Dean breathed out slowly as his brother continued to knead the tense muscles under his hands.

Sam felt Deans passage open a little more around his cock allowing him to move deeper.

"Good boy Dean." Sam praised him again " Gonna get my whole cock inside you big brother."

Deans own dick had filled and fattened again and was leaking onto the sheets.

"More Sammy..Oh fuck!"

Sam was fighting so hard against the urge to thrust.

He was fucking Dean at last and he was so tight and silky smooth inside.

"Ahh Yes, yes little brother."

Dean was starting to push back onto Sam, his ass swallowing Sams long thick cock inch by inch.

" Fuck Dean! You're taking my cock so good now. Jesus Christ!"

Sam bottomed out inside Dean, and stilled one more time.

" So fuckin' full of your cock Baby Boy!" Dean groaned.

He began to grind his ass cheeks against Sams pelvis.

"Move Sammy, fuck me!"

Sam obliged. Slowly pulling back a little before sliding home again.

" Fuck! Harder Baby Boy, punish my ass for making you wait for it!" Dean growled.

Sam gripped onto Deans hips and thrust roughly into him.

" You want it like this Dean?"

He slammed powerfully into his brother again.

"You've been teasing my cock for years big brother" Sam rasped. "Now you're taking all of it..So fucking deep and tight."

He was pounding into Deans ass now, again and again, his big cock barrelling Deans hole open.

"You're gonna be feeling my monster cock buried deep in this tight hole of yours every fucking day from now on Dean."

"Fuck yeah Sammy, every day Baby Boy!" 

The sensations running through Deans body were almost too much to bear.

Keeping one hand gripping onto Deans hip Sam grabbed a handful of Deans hair and tugged his head up.

Dean dipped his back and fucked back onto Sam, moaning loudly.

"Ohh shit Sammy, so fuckin' good!"

Taking his weight off one arm, Dean grabbed his own solid and leaking cock, fucking into his hand with the momentum of Sams hard thrusts.

" Oh fuck Dean I'm so close,"  muttered Sam.

"Wait for me Baby Boy," Dean told him.

Sam folded himself over Deans back, the heat radiating between them was toxic and in this new position Sams cock hit against his brothers sweet spot as he hammered into Dean hard and fast.

"Fuck Sammy! Jesus Christ, right fuckin' there!"

Giving Deans hair another tug the deep ache in Sams balls spread through his lower stomach and thighs.

" Shit! Dean..Dean!" Sam pleaded, he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Yes Sammy, fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Dean shouted.

Sam felt his brothers body shudder beneath him, his ass clenching around Sams girth.

"Oh fuckin' hell, fuck!" 

Sam grunted as he came deep inside Dean, pumping into his tight ass hard as Dean screamed and came.

"Sammy! Jesus Sammy yes!"

Deans cum was ripped from his body, over his fist and soaking the bed.

Sam slowed his strokes, both of them riding the wave of ecstasy than ran through their entire bodies. Until they were breathless and exhausted.

They collapsed together onto the cum drenched bed and Sam rolled off Dean to lay beside him.

The younger brother lifted his arm up and Dean had just enough energy left to move into Sams embrace.

"Love you so much Dean," Sam breathed quietly.

" Love you forever Baby Boy." Dean mumbled. "But that doesn't mean I'll always sleep in the wet spot."

Sam chuckled and hugged his brother tighter.

This was where he belonged.

 

 

                         The End 


End file.
